Sam Cooke
Sam Cooke, artiestennaam van Samuel Cook, (Clarksdale (Mississippi), 22 januari 1930 – Los Angeles (Californië), 11 december 1964) was een Amerikaanse gospel- en rhythm-and-blueszanger. Leven Sam Cooke werd geboren in Clarksdale (Mississippi) maar verhuisde al snel met zijn ouders naar Chicago, alwaar zijn vader een priester was bij de Church of God in Christ. Eerst met familieleden en later met de Highway QC's zong hij gospel totdat hem werd gevraagd de opvolger te worden van RH Harris bij de legendarische Soul Stirrers. In 1956 bracht Sam Cooke zijn eerste popsingle uit. Hij deed dat onder de naam Dale Cooke. Zijn eerste grote hit had hij met "You Send Me" en vele hits volgden. In 1960 richtte Cooke zijn eigen platenlabel op, waarbij onder anderen de artiesten The Simms Twins, The Valentinos (één van hun singles was "It's all Over Now" dat door de Rolling Stones gecoverd werd), Bobby Womack en Johnnie Taylor zich aansloten. Dit label heette SAR Records. Dood Cooke stierf op 11 december 1964 onder onduidelijke omstandigheden in een hotel in Los Angeles. Hij werd neergeschoten door Bertha Franklin, manager van het hotel Hacienda waar Cooke op dat moment verbleef, nadat hij dronken en halfnaakt haar kantoor binnen stormde, vragend naar de vrouw met wie Cooke eerder naar zijn motelkamer was gegaan. Franklin antwoordde dat ze niet wist waar de vrouw was. Volgens Franklin viel Cooke haar toen aan en vielen ze beiden op de grond. Franklin greep toen haar geweer en schoot Cooke neer. Bertha Franklin verklaarde dat ze Cooke had neergeschoten uit zelfverdediging, nadat hij een jonge vrouw had verkracht en haar had bedreigd. Het oordeel van de rechtbank was dat Franklin Cooke om "gerechtvaardige redenen" had gedood. Veel mensen geloven echter dat cruciale feiten tijdens de rechtszaak niet zijn behandeld en later in de doofpot zijn gestopt. De vrouw die samen met Cooke naar het hotel was gegaan, Elisa Boyer, verklaarde dat Cooke haar fysiek gedwongen had op het bed in zijn motelkamer te gaan liggen. Boyer dacht dat Cooke haar wilde verkrachten. Toen Cooke zich daarna naar de badkamer begaf greep Boyer haar kleren, en nam toen volgens eigen zeggen in de haast per ongeluk ook enkele kledingstukken van Cooke mee. Boyer rende eerst naar het kantoor van de manager, Bertha Franklin. Het duurde voor Boyer echter te lang voordat Franklin reageerde en dus besloot Boyer het motel uit te rennen. Ze rende naar een telefooncel waar ze de politie belde, nog voordat Cooke was neergeschoten. Het verhaal van Boyer wordt echter in twijfel getrokken. Haar verhaal toont verschillen met verhalen van andere getuigen. Zo droeg Cooke waarschijnlijk geld bij zich, in zijn kleding, maar dat is nooit terug gevonden. Ook is Boyer kort hierna gearresteerd voor prostitutie. Veel mensen geloven daarom dat Boyer erop uit was om Cooke te beroven en dat Cooke hierna, kwaad en dronken, naar de manager stapte om te vragen waar ze was. Postuum Postuum verschenen nog enkele singles van Cooke. In Nederland scoorde hij in 1986 nog een nummer 1-hit met Wonderful World. In datzelfde jaar werd hij lid van de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Later werd hij ook nog opgenomen in de Mississippi Musicians Hall of Fame. In Nederland werd eind 2005 in het programma Top 2000 à Go-Go het Sam Cooke Genootschap opgericht door journalist Cees Grimbergen met hulp van Martijn Buisman, beheerder van de grootste site ter wereld over Sam Cooke. In 2013 maakt het Nederlandse Theatergezelschap PAVLOV een muzikale theatervoorstelling over het leven van Sam Cooke onder de titel 'A Change is Gonna Come' Invloed Cooke heeft invloed gehad op een groot aantal muzikanten. Enkele van deze muzikanten zijn: Rod Stewart, The Rolling Stones, The Animals, Simon and Garfunkel, Van Morrison, James Taylor, The Beatles (met name John Lennon), John Mayer, Bruce Springsteen, Bob Marley, The Band, Steve Perry, Marvin Gaye, Otis Redding, Lou Rawls, Al Green, The Temptations, Aretha Franklin, Mavis Staples, Ben E. King, Billy Joel, Seal, Tina Turner en The Afghan Whigs Privé Sam Cookes dochter Linda Cooke Womack, geboren in 1952, is een singer-songwriter van soulmuziek. Zij vormde in de jaren tachtig met haar echtgenoot Cecil Womack het zangduo Womack and Womack, dat vooral bekend is van de hit Teardrops uit 1988. Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Soulzanger Categorie:Gospelzanger